


Forsaken

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, Romeo and Juliette, Tybalt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt is not just a bad guy, he developed some strong feelings…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

A gently look and a slightly smile was everything I got before she vanished into her bedroom. Like almost every night when she was going to bed. I waited there every evening and she knew it, but she said nothing, just a short “Good Night” and then she disappeared.  
Then I waited. I waited in front of her room, waited for her to fall asleep. She fell asleep easily, since she was a child, yet almost a woman ready to get married. I sighed.  
Soon when I haven’t heard any noise in her room anymore I looked around, observed the hallway if other people were wandering around and as soon as I couldn’t see anyone I put my hand on the doorknob, tried to open the door in silence and sneaked into the room.   
It was dark, as always, but I was already used to it. I saw her bed not far away from the window, one of the curtains was flowing in the slight wind which was blowing through the open window. I was very tempted to say something, but I didn’t want to interrupt her in her sleep. She always slept so peacefully, like an angel with a kind smile on her lips.  
I tiptoed through the room. It was big, at least bigger than my own, but someone who was called a princess deserved something like that more than someone like me. I was not a prince, I was never mentioned the good guy in this family and I never got a chance to get closer with her.   
This was the closest I could get with her, her parents always pushed me away when I got nearby her, with words, with gestures, her father even lay his hand on me and sometimes I earned a slap in the face.  
The pain inside my chest was incredibly huge and I wanted it to come out, but I was not able to release anything. I just could tell her father over and over again that I love her; that I wanted to be with her, but it was forbidden. And anyway her father didn’t want to hear anything about me being in love.  
Cousins they said. Cousins couldn’t be together, couldn’t love each other. I proved it wrong, I developed feelings for her, maybe too many feelings, because thinking of not being able to stay at her side every night made me feel numb, fearful and nervous. Not knowing her being well in her bed at night beclouded my senses. So I started this ritual pretty soon and waited for her every night. She got used to it that I was standing in front of her room every night, so it was fine, I hoped that at least.  
Finally I reached her bed; saw her angelic face, the well combed hair on her pillow. I reached out my arm and was about to stroke a single strain from her forehead away, but instantly I held in and swallowed. I wished I could touch her, but I wasn’t allowed, and the risk that she might wake up was too high. I pulled my arm back and sighed toneless.   
  
‘How I wish you were mine.’  
  
I got a bit back and looked out of the window into the darkness; single stars appeared on the firmament, the moon showed its full grace and I took some deep breaths. I heard the girl in her bed moving, mumbling something which I couldn’t understand. She used to speak in her sleep; at least it was a slightly muttering. It made me smile every time and I lowered my head a little, turned around and saw her lying with her face in my direction. Her bed was big, so I attempted to sit down next to her. I tried not to move the mattress too much and gladly she didn’t feel anything, just slept further.   
“What is wrong about loving each other? Why can’t I be with you?” I whispered in the night, swallowed and I didn’t care about any rules I made for myself and reached out with my arm again.  
Slowly I stroke across the pale forehead, the soft hair and the cheeks of her, wandered a bit deeper and found her shoulder. But that was the furthest I got; she was mumbling again and I took my hand away, held in my breath for a second, afraid of that she might woke up. But she didn’t, she just turned herself around again and was lying with her back to me now.  
I lowered my head and bit my lip. No, she would have never been mine, no matter how hard I would have tried or how often I’ve sent her gazes full of love. She didn’t recognize them and she would have never done it anyway.  
I got up, walked around the bed and took another long look at her, before I left her room.  
  
“Juliette, I love you.”  
  



End file.
